Never Leave Me
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Takes place during the finale of Season 9, where Horatio gets shot. Marisol is still alive as well.
1. I'll Never Leave You

**Hey guys :) This is a CSI fan fic that doesn't feature my character, Alessa Monica Caine. **

**This one is all about Horatio & Marisol. This idea suddenly popped into my head so I'm gonna transfer it into a story :) **

**Enjoy! This is a oneshot. This is during the events of Season 9 Episode 22 'Mayday', and Marisol is still alive :)**

* * *

**CSI: Miami – Horatio & Marisol – "Never Leave Me" by Ashleigh148 :)  
**

* * *

_Get up. Get up, Horatio. Natalia needs help. _Horatio told himself to ignore the pain he was feeling in his abdomen and get up. He used his service weapon for support, but his legs kept giving way every time he tried to get up.

His vision started getting blurry. _No. No don__'__t go into shock. Stay awake. Stay awake, Horatio. _He tried to get his cell phone out of his coat pocket. He hit the speed dial button, unsure who he was even calling in the first place.

"Delko." It was Eric!

"E-" Horatio tried to call out his name, but the words were slipping away from his grasp. "Eric..." He managed to say. "Help….Natalia..."

"H, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Eric started to worry. "H, talk to me!"

"Help… me…." His voice trailed off.

Eric stepped on the accelerator of the Hummer. He knew of Horatio and Natalia's location. Grabbing Ryan Wolfe, and an ambulance behind them, they headed out to the location. Eric stepped on the brakes violently the moment he spotted Horatio and Natalia's personal Hummers parked.

Armed, they scanned the area, only to find the fallen Lieutenant!

"Oh my God… Horatio!" Ryan exclaimed. They ran to his body. Ryan flipped him over on his back. There was a huge blood pool, and he still continued to bleed.

"I need a paramedic NOW! Eric yelled at the ambulance.

Horatio coughed, somewhat still alive. "Eric…"

"H, I'm here. I'm here. Where's Natalia?" He asked.

"Car… trunk… water…" He tried to speak.

Both Eric and Ryan looked at the sea.

"Holy crap…" Ryan couldn't believe what Randy had done. "I need a search & rescue team to my location! A CSI is trapped in a trunk of a car! It's been pushed into the water! HURRY!" He yelled over his cell phone.

"H, H! You stay with us now! Stay with us!" Eric tried to help stop the bleeding. "HURRY UP!" He yelled at the paramedics.

* * *

"How is he doing?" Calleigh Duquesne asked the doctor, Alexx Woods.

"He's stable, but he's lost a lot of blood. His chances are hard to say." Alexx hated to deliver the bad news.

"Oh God…" Calleigh didn't know what to say.

"Calleigh, you have to find this monster." Alexx said, really pissed.

She nodded. "We will. He's gonna pay."

Alexx turned her heel and headed back into the ward. Calleigh turned around to see Eric and Ryan heading her way.

"How is he?" Ryan asked.

"Stable, but uh… his chances…" Calleigh didn't know how to continue. "What about Natalia?"

"She's fine. We managed to save her in time before she drowned. She's being taken care of now." Ryan informed.

"Thank God." Calleigh was relieved.

"Eric!" A familiar voice called out.

He turned to find his sister, Marisol Delko-Caine.

"Mari-"

"Where's Horatio?" She asked, worry written all over her face.

"In the ward. He's stable for now."

She couldn't believe this was happening. "Who did this? Who's that heartless bastard?"

Eric was taken aback by her words. "Randy North. He ambushed him and Natalia."

"Eric, you make sure that when you find this guy, you _kill _him. Anybody who hurts _my_ husband, shouldn't even dream of getting away scot free!" Marisol was pissed, and Eric had never seen her that way before.

"Marisol, calm down. We're gonna get this guy." He promised.

"Guys," It was Alexx. "You can see now."

"Go," Eric said to his sister. "We'll wait." He knew how much of pain she was in. When he told her the news over the phone, she didn't utter a word.

* * *

Marisol peered into the room, and spotted her husband lying on the bed. She tried to fight back the tears as she made her way to his side.

"Horatio…" She held his hand tightly. "God… Why you?" She questioned.

"Sweetie, I know you can hear me. Listen to me. Please, you can't give up on me." She begged. "I know you're fighting for your life right now. I was just like this 5 years ago. And you… you were by my side every day, every night. You never left me. So don't do that now. Don't leave me now." She leaned in closer. "Don't _ever _leave me. Please." Her tears fell, one by one. "You gave me all your love, Horatio, and you still continue to. I don't want that to stop." She then ran a hand through his red hair. "I'm gonna be right here. I'll gonna stay here until you open your eyes. So that when you do, I can be the first face you see."

For the next 3 days, Marisol never left his side. She even stayed overnight because she never liked being away from his presence. All she wanted was for Horatio to open his blue eyes, but that never happened so far.

Marisol held his hand, and rested her head beside it. She kept watching his hand, hoping that he would tighten his grip. He didn't, but she knew it was only a matter of time.

She felt her eyelids getting heavier. She never really got any sleep during these 3 days, but she forced herself to stay awake. However, within a few minutes, she had fallen asleep. Her mind took her away to a dream. It was a memory that she and Horatio shared.

"_I'm glad you took the day off, Horatio." Marisol said, as she rested her head on Horatio's chest, clasping his hand as well._

"_Well, I did because I wanted to be with you." He revealed, with his arms around her._

_She smiled widely, running her finger up his arm. "You know, we should go on a vacation. You, me and Kyle. I still want to get to know him more." She looked up at him. "What do you think, Sweetie?"_

"_I think that's a wonderful idea. We'll let Kyle know and soon as he gets back, okay?"_

"_Okay, Sweetie." She closed her eyes, embracing in his safe arms._

Marisol opened her eyes, and looked up at Horatio. _It was a dream, s_he realized. She rested her head on her hand, eyes closed, irritated about the fact that she wasn't getting a response from Horatio. Just being in his presence wasn't enough. She wanted to hear his comforting voice. She wanted to see his unbelievably beautiful baby blue eyes.

But she never got to.

But then, she felt something slowly grip her hand. She opened her eyes, and saw Horatio tightening his grip on her hand.

"Horatio?" She called out, running her hand through his hair.

He slowly opened his eyes.

She couldn't help but shed tears of joy. "Sweetie! You're okay!"

"Marisol…" He managed to speak, still very weak.

"It's okay, Don't try to strain yourself." She advised. She was so happy he was finally talking. "Horatio…"

"I missed you." He said.

"Sweetie, I missed you too, but you don't have to miss anymore. I'm here now."

"I heard what you said. It was… like a dream, but I heard everything. You said you'll never leave me." He repeated her words.

"Yeah, I did." She couldn't believe he actually _did _hear her.

"You promise? You promise you'll never leave me?" He asked, like an innocent child.

"Oh, Horatio…" She placed both hand on his cheeks. "Nothing is going to tear me away from you. I'll _never _leave you, Horatio." She kissed him passionately on his lips. "I love you, and nothing is going to change that." She smiled.

He smiled, enjoying her touch on his cheeks. "I love you too."

* * *

**This is an hour of work, accompanied by the songs "_Anywhere_" by Evanescence, "_Broken_" by Seether ft. Amy Lee and "_I'd Come For You_" by Nickelback :) Please review and tell me what you guys think! :D**


	2. I Love You

**Hey guys :) Well, some of you wanted this to continue. I had a little idea and I don't know how it's gonna end up, but I hope you guys like ;)**

* * *

**CSI: Miami – Horatio & Marisol – "Never Leave Me" (Part 2)**

About a week later, the doctors assured Horatio that he was going to be just fine. He would have to use a cane to walk for a few days, but it's to help him walk until he can regain the strength in the muscles in his legs.

As much as Horatio disagreed, he had no choice but to stay home under the doctor's orders. Took some convincing, but then again, Marisol can make her husband do whatever she wants.

"Marisol, I just don't feel comfortable leaving the lab like this." He complained, as he rested his body onto his side of the bed.

"Horatio, I don't want to hear it. The doctors said you have to stay home, and that's what you're going to do." She said strictly, yelling from the bathroom.

The night had fallen over Miami. The stars twinkled brightly around the crescent Moon.

"Marisol-"

She came out from the bathroom, wearing pink pyjamas. "Horatio, you talk about this again, and you're going to be sorry."

"Oh really? What are you going to do?" He asked, daring her.

"What am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do?"

"What am I gonna do?" She crawled onto her side of the bed, and leaned in closer to him. "This." She kissed him.

"That wasn't so bad." He joked.

She smiled, and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry, Horatio. It's just that I don't want to lose you." She looked up. "I just to continue my life with the same man I met 5 years ago. I don't want it to end suddenly just because some moron thought he could get away with murder!"

Horatio understood what she was trying to say.

"Sweetie," She looked into his blue eyes. "I love you. I don't want to be away from you." She ran a hand up his cheek. "I wanna look into these eyes forever. I want these arms to hold me forever. I don't want this life we have to cut short."

"Sweetheart, it never will." He tried his best to sit up.

"Careful." She said, concerned, watching his movements.

"I'm good, Sweetheart. Thank you." He got back to his previous sentences. "Marisol, you married me knowing the risks. You said you wanted to be with me, despite all the danger that could've –" He stopped, then said, "did happen to you." He said, in reference to her getting shot 5 years ago. "Even after that incident, you still wanted to be with me."

She gave a little smile.

"Sweetheart, let me ask you something," He took her hands. "How can you lose me, when it's you whose love and care are looking after me everyday?"

Marisol smiled for real this time. But tears started to form in his brown eyes.

"You know what I'm saying?"

She nodded, before Horatio pulled her into a hug, gently stroking her soft hair.

"I love you, Horatio. And I don't ever want you to leave." She closed her eyes, letting his gentle arms comfort her.

He rested his head on hers. "Nothing can ever tear me away from you." He kissed her on her head. "I'm never leaving you, Marisol. That's a promise."

"I love you, Horatio." She whispered.

Horatio smiled, sensing a hint of sleepiness in her voice. "I love you, Sweetheart." And with the upper body strength he had, he gently rocked back and forth, putting his beautiful wife to a sound sleep.

* * *

**Kinda short, but I tried to make as sweet and romantic as I possibly could. I hope you guys like it :) Please review! :)**


End file.
